The present invention relates to a molded miniature tube fitting having a barbed stem portion surrounded by a protective shroud and a method for making same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a miniature tube fitting having a barbed stem portion surrounded by a protective shroud and method for making same wherein the fitting includes a tapered stem portion encircled by the protective shroud, the shroud including openings, also referred to as windows, which allow a sharp undercut to be formed during the molding process behind the tapered stem portion so that the tapered stem portion is provided with a sharp barbed edge for gripping the tubing inserted over the tapered stem portion.
It is well-known to mold miniature tube fittings from a thermoplastic material. However, a common problem encountered by users of miniature tube fittings, particularly tube diameters in the range of 1/16 inch, has been breakage and kinking of the small stem portions. This is a frequent occurrence because of the limitation in the actual size of the stem portion and the strength of the plastic material used in producing the fittings.
Moreover, there is the problem of how to form a stem portion which is surrounded by a shroud, with a sharp barbed edge for effectively gripping the tubing inserted over the stem portion.
The present invention solves these problems and many others by providing a molded miniature tube fitting which has a barbed stem portion surrounded by a protective shroud and method for making same.